You'll Love Me, I Swear
by koolkid180
Summary: Amy loves Sonic. Sonic loves Blaze. Amy will do anything to win Sonic's heart. Even if it means cheating, bribing, and making a deal with her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, koolkid here. So, I got kinda bored, the outcome, this fic. Not much to say, the summary basically says everything about the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The story starts one fine day in Staton Square. The birds are chirping, people are out going on with their daily routines, all is just a ordinary day in the city. So that means Sonic the Hedgehog is running through the city streets, making sure everything is alright, and the citizens are safe. So if everything is so normal, then isn't it about time for-

"SONIC!" Amy yelled to her blue hero.

"Right on schedule," Sonic said to himself, turning around, to see none other than the speedy pink hedgehog standing there.

"Hey Sonic! I was thinking that maybe you and I could go to the burger joint, and get some lunch," Amy offered.

"Sorry, I can't," Sonic said continuing walking through the city streets.

"You say that everyday! You never even give me a reason why!" Amy bellowed.

"Alright, you want a reason? I'm on my way over to Tails' workshop right now, he has some new invention that he wants me to see," Sonic told her.

"Really? Well, since you can't go with me, I'll just go with you!" Amy said, continuing her walk with Sonic. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He knew that Am was in love with him. He knew that she would probably never stop chasing him until he told her the truth. But he couldn't. He really did like her as a friend, but he didn't see her as a girlfriend. So until the day came for him to tell her, he decided to just bite his lip, and put up with her. "So, what is this invention that he made anyways?" Amy asked. Sonic was taken away from his thoughts, and back to reality.

"What? Oh, I'm not sure. He started telling me over the phone, but you know how Tails gets when he starts talking about his inventions, no one knows what he's saying," Sonic told her. The two laughed and continued to make small talk all the way to Tails' workshop. Once their, Tails opened the door before they could even knock.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you!" He yelled, as he pulled the two inside by their arms.

"What is so important that I had to rush over here for?" Sonic asked.

"This!" Tails exclaimed, pointing to a big machine behind him.

"What is it?" Amy asked, still looking at the machine.

"This my friends, is a dimension travel machine!" Tails yelled. "It will let you travel to any dimension you want!"

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! Do you guys want to know how it works?" Tails asked.

"Spare us the details little buddy. So has it been tested yet?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, thats why I called you hear..." Tails admitted.

"You want to use me as a guinea pig for one of your inventions!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't worry, everything is fully functional on it. You should come back with both of your arms," Tails told him.

"What!" Sonic yelled, backing away.

"Just kidding. You'll be fine, I'm sending you into a dimension where you will know someone to begin with," Tails told him while typing on the machine.

"Who?" He asked.

"Blaze the Cat. It's only been a few months, how could you forget her already?" Tails asked. When he said Blaze the Cat, Sonic got excited. The moment he saw the feline, he thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. He thought he would never get a chance to see her again. But now, he could see her again, he could spend time with her, he could get to know her even better. He could do all those things if it wasn't for-

"I'll go too!" Amy yelled. Sonic became annoyed. He couldn't get to know the one women he actually had feelings for with his biggest "fan" around.

"Uh, Amy, do you think that's a good idea?" Sonic asked her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, it's never been tested, he don't want anything to happen. We don't even know if it's safe," he said.

"Oh Sonic, I knew you really did care!" Amy squealed.

_'Great, now I've lead her on to think I like her!" _Sonic thought.

"Alright, are you ready Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Ready."

"Okay, when your ready to come back home, just find the portal, it will be in the same place it was when you get out," Tails told him.

"Alright, Wish me luck," Sonic smiled.

"Be Careful Sonic!" Amy hugged him so tight, he could barely breathe.

"Thanks Amy," Sonic gasped for air. Tails turned on the machine. A vortex of swirling colors appeared in the arch of the machine.

"Just walk into it Sonic, you'll be fine," Tails told him. He nodded and walked forward. He took one step and entered the portal. He was gone.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Amy asked Tails.

"Of course he will be, don't worry!" Tails chuckled.

Sonic was floating through the vortex. The feeling was amazing! So calm, and free! Within seconds he reaches the end of it, and had landed in a grassy field.

"So, this is what Blaze's world looks like..." He said to himself getting up. He looked around and noticed that everything looked normal. The sky was blue, and grass was green. "I guess the two worlds aren't so different after all..."

"I knew you would come by someday..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think so far. So please _REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 1. Well, heres chapter 2.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Blaze the Cat..." Sonic said casually as he turned around to face who had spoken to him.

"It's been a while," she said smiling.

"Too long, if you ask me," he smirked, she blushed.

"How in the world did you get here?" Blaze asked.

"Tails invented a new machine that can warp you into any dimension," Sonic started. "I'm just being the tester for it."

"Haha, come on, lets take a walk, we have some catching up to do..." Blaze suggested. And with that, the two were off, walking along the open valley field.

"So, your Eggman try to pull anything lately?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he tried to steal the Sol Emeralds once, but he failed. Things have been much easier now that I know how to control them...thanks to you," She said. Sonic blushed.

"No problem," He winked at her.

"How about you, what have you and your friends been up to?" Blaze asked.

"Well, nothing much really. I mean, our friend Shadow saved the world from these black aliens about two months ago, and last month we entered a race with extreme gear," He answered casually.

"You say it like those are normal things for you guys," Blaze chuckled.

"In our world, they are," they laughed together.

"How about your friends, how are they? Does Cream still miss me?" Blaze asked curiously.

"They are all great, Cream really does miss you, she will be happy to know that you two can visit sometimes. Tails has been just tinkering with his inventions still, Knuckles still guards the Master Emerald, and Amy, well, Amy is still Amy," Sonic chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaze asked.

"Well, she is a nice girl, but, she has this issue with me," Sonic started.

"An issue?" Blaze asked, confused.

"To put it simply, shes _obsessed_ with me!" Sonic told her.

"Hehe, I kinda got that hint when she wanted to fight me. She thought that we were a couple!" Blaze yelled.

"Really? Haha, that's funny. But, I shouldn't be surprised, she always acts that why if I'm talking to another girl," Sonic told her.

"Oh, it must get really annoying after a while," Blaze said to him.

"Well, it does, but I can never bring myself to tell her that we will just be friends. It would crush her if she knew that we would never be together."

"But, wouldn't you rather have her know, that way, you wouldn't be chased constantly, and she wouldn't have to spend her days chasing after someone who wasn't chasing back?" Blaze asked.

"I guess, but it would hurt her to much. I am going to tell her someday. The day when I find a girl that I really like. That way she will definitely get the message that I just want to be friends."

"Oh, and when do you think that this day will come?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I'm hoping soon," He said, placing his hand, on top of hers.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Tails! It's been a few hours! I have to go in there to see if Sonic is okay!" Amy yelled.

"Amy, he is probably just catching up with Blaze, I'm sure he is fine," Tails told her. "Besides, when have I ever made something that turned out horribly wrong?"

"Well, that time that you adjusted Shadow's rocket shoes,-"

"Besides that time. Don't worry, I bet any minute now, Sonic will come flying into the room, with a million things to tell us about another dimension!" Tails said to her.

"Well, I suppose your right..." Amy sat down in the corner, and tried not to think about Sonic. But of course, that didn't work. The two waited for about another hour, and finally, Sonic jumped trough the vortex, and landed perfectly onto the floor.

"Sonic!" Amy jumped up and hugged him.

"Sonic, finally! How was it there, what was it like? Is there anything interesting that you have to tell us!" Tails yelled.

"Sure is..." Sonic said, almost in a daze.

"Well, what!" Tails screamed at him.

"...I think I'm in love..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright guys, I know it's not very long, but it will do for now. Tell me what you think so far. _REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"You...think your what?" Amy asked in shock.

"Uh, Tails, I need to talk to Amy alone. Excuse us," Sonic said, as Amy and him stepped outside.

"What do you mean, in love?" Amy asked, still in awe.

"Amy...What I'm about to tell you, is something that I have felt for a long time..." Sonic started. Amy looked up at him, her eyes filled with small tears. "Amy...you follow me everywhere, you are all over me constantly, and you never leave me alone. I never had the heart to tell you this, but, I only want to be friends..."

"So...this whole time, you let me think that someday, you and I would happen?" Amy asked, starting to cry even harder.

"Amy...I...just couldn't hurt you like that..." Sonic said, sounding as if he was going to cry too.

"Well, how do you think I feel now?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Amy...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah...me too..." And with that Amy ran off into the distance, towards Station Square.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. He wanted to run after her, and tell her how much he didn't mean to hurt her, but he decided to let it go. Whenever she got mad, she was usually over it within a day or two. He walked back into Tails' workshop.

"So...would you mind explaining to me what you were talking about?" Tails asked.

"Well, I met up with Blaze right away. We started talking, and I just felt this connection. Apparently, she felt it too. She told me that from the moment she saw me, she was attracted to me, I guess I just have that kind of effect on girls," Sonic chuckled.

"But, what about Amy?" Tails asked, worried for his friends feelings.

"Tails, do you think I don't feel bad about Amy? Of course I do. I will always see Amy as a friend, but, I don't think I will ever have _feelings _for her."

"Do you think that she will be alright?"

"I think so..." Tails raised an eyebrow. "I hope so..."

----------------------------------------------------

Amy walked with her head down, trough the busy streets of Station Square.

_'How could this be happening? I loved him with my heart, and then he tells me he loves Blaze the Cat? What does she have that I don't?'_ Amy thought to herself. She arrived at her apartment several minutes later. She could barely open the door, because her vision was blurred from her tears.

"Amy, this is no way to be acting!" She said to herself, putting her head up. "I shouldn't be sitting here sulking, I should be out there, winning my Sonic back! But, how am I going to do that?" Amy sat on her couch, pondering what she should do for minutes, although it seemed like hours. She grabbed her phone, and dialed Rouge's number.

"Hello?" Rouge answered.

"Rouge, I need your help," She started.

"What wrong?" Rouge asked, sensing that Amy was upset.

"Well, Tails made a machine to travel to different dimensions. Sonic left, and when he finally came back, he said he was in love with Blaze the Cat!" Amy yelled.

"Blaze the Cat? Of yeah, I remember you telling me about her. Well, I'm gonna give you the same advice you gave me with Knuckles. (**A/N: See my other story "Undercover Love")** Make him jealous!" Rouge told her.

"Make him jealous? That's not a bad idea. But, with who?"

"Well, it's gotta be someone good looking..." Rouge started.

"Someone gentle..." Amy continued.

"Someone who would really tick Sonic off..." Rouge continued their thoughts, then they both finished it at the same time.

"Someone like Shadow."

* * *

**Alright guys. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I know that so far every chapter has been short, but don't worry, it will eventually pick up speed and the chapters will get longer. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait! You know how school is though, you barely have time to think! So, I'm going to try to update either every weekend, or at least every other weekend. Anyways, Hope you all forgive me for the shortness and lack of updating. _REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

"Just call Shadow and ask him for help." Rouge started. "He'll understand."

"I don't know Rouge, I have known Shadow for a while, and he's not someone who normally goes around helping people." Amy responded nervously. Rouge sighed.

"Look, do you want Sonic?"

"Yes..."

"Then call Shadow. You KNOW that Sonic will be jealous of him." Rouge handed Amy the hone, and pressed the "on" button for her.

"Here goes nothing..." Amy sighed as she dialed Shadow's number.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello?" A almost lifeless voice answered on the other end.

"Shadow?" Amy asked, unsure if it was even him.

"What?" He answered rudely. She was then sure it was him.

"Hey, it's Amy," She started off.

"I noticed...Any particular reason why your calling?" He asked her.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor," Preparing to get turned down on the spot, she closed her eyes.

"What kind of favor?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow on the other end.

"Well, I need you to...pretend to be my boyfriend..." Amy whispered out.

"...your boyfriend?" He asked, shocked. Knowing Amy, he figured it was going to be something ridiculous, but this was a complete surprise to him.

"Yes, my boyfriend. Remember now, it's just pretend."

"And why would you need me for this?" He asked curiously.

"Long story short, Sonic likes another girl, and I need to win him back. And making him jealous is the only way!" She yelled.

"Win him back? He was never yours to begin with," Shadow told her coldly. Over hearing this through the speaker, Rouge grabbed the phone from Amy and started talking.

"Shadow, it's Rouge. You need to help Amy, if not, I'll tell everybody your little secret." Rouge said slyly.

"And just what would that secret be?"

"The fact that you are afraid that someday, you will loose to Sonic. Face it, you are scared people won't think you will be the best." She said coolly.

"Hpm, like I care about that faker, or what people think," He told her.

"Hide it all you want Shadow, you know it's true, and everybody will know unless you take Amy out on a date tonight, Sonic always eats at the pizza shop on Saturdays, so it's perfect." Rouge had him around her fingers, Shadow and her were practically brother and sister, she knew him like a book. There was no way he would want that secret to get out, no matter how much he said it wasn't true.

"...Tell Amy I'll see her at 7." And with that, the other end of the phone line was dead.

"Well, what happened? Did he say yes?" Amy asked, hoping for the best.

"Better get ready, because Sonic is going to be so jealous, that you will be the one running from him!" Rouge told her excitedly.

"Sonic, this time, your mine!" Amy smirked devilishly.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sonic was doing something he only did when he wasn't feeling right, walk. He strolled trough the streets of Station Square, the cool fall air blowing in his face. It was getting dark, but there was plenty of light from the street lights and buildings. Thoughts of Blaze and Amy crossed his mind.

"_I really like Blaze, but I don't want to see Amy get hurt in the process. Was this the whole reason I never tried to date? Was I looking after Amy the whole time?" _His head started to hurt from all of the thoughts rushing in and out at once. He made his way to the pizza joint, and was about to walk in, when something in the window caught his attention. It was two familiar faces, laughing and enjoying their meals, but what was strange is the two people they were.

"Amy and Shadow...together?!" He questioned. He barged into the quite restaurant , only a few people were occupying the seats. Walking over to their both, His and Amy's eyes met.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, Shadow called me up and asked if I want to go grab some pizza and a movie with him," Amy said, not taking her eyes off her food.

"Oh, that's cool. So, are you guys on a date?" Sonic asked.

"Of course no-" Shadow started, but Amy had stomped on his foot from underneath table. "-we are. But, is it any concern of yours?" Shadow finished, his foot almost throbbing.

"No, it's just that, I never you that Amy and you were into each other like that,I always thought that she liked me," Sonic said, still shocked.

"Well, apparently things change, and people do to, come on Shadow, the movie starts soon." Amy said, getting out of her seat. "Have a good night Sonic," She said kindly, as she grabbed Shadow's hand, and exited the shop. Shadow looked back and saw that Sonic was still standing there looking out the window, baffled by what he saw.

"Hehe, that hedgehog is foolish. I mean really, Amy and I together." Shadow chuckled, but didn't have much time to enjoy his joke.

**WHACK!**

Amy had swung her hammer hard over his head.

"And what exactly does _that_ mean?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing personal Amy, but we don't have much in common. I mean, could you imagine us as a couple?" Shadow asked, as they continued walking downtown. The cool air felt nice on their bodies.

"I suppose you have a point. But it doesn't matter anyways, Sonic will be mine, just watch..."

* * *

**Well guys, there's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible. In other news, I now have a Sprite Comic going, and your probably thinking "Another one?!" But, I bet if you guys read it, you will like it. I only have the first 2 issues up, but I will update it every Friday. Join the forums too. The link is Now, on the note that is this story, please review, and tell me what to do to improve.**


End file.
